Sonic Underground! Season Two
by Eszra
Summary: The siblings return with new friends, but Robotnik's not there only problem now. New adventure, Action, and love. Featuring songs from the beloved 80's cartoon Jem! Can Sonic, Sonia, and Manic find their mother and return to a peacful life!
1. Wedding Bell Blues: Again! PART 1

The return of Sonic Underground! Featuring songs from Jem! All songs include Lyrics and discription of action happen during song.

_Wedding Bell Blues: Again _

_(Part 1)_

Queen Aleena - "Under Robotnik's hand, my children protect the citizens who have no why out from under it. With everyday that passes even those who live outside of Robotnic's greater threats will soon need them more then they may believe."

(The dark sight of the empty trash filled allys, small pests scurry through an around the garbages. Stopping suddenly, they dash off as a golden yellow figure blurred pasted by knocking trash of the top of the pile. Secounds later Swatbots appeared, crashing through the trash, apperantly chasing after the figure. Rounding a corner the figure appeared as a golden yellow fox, flying by it's tails. He pulled away, a look of fear on it's face as the Swatbots appeared around the same corner, hot on the trail. The fox was tired and out of breath as he came to an open area with several different paths, his face showed a look of confusion at not knowing where to go. As he looked in each direction a laser shot hit a near by wall. It's impacted caused the fox to fall, losing his altitude, and fell to the ground grasping the straps of his large brown backpack, he lands on the ground revealing his two tails. Looking up with a gasp, he was now surrounded by five Swatbots. One stepped forward and adressed the fox.)

"**FOX. UNIDENTIFIED CITIZEN. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST**."

As the fox cringid a blue flash sped around the Bots, catching them off gurad. With in secounds the sound of drums were heard causing three Bots to short and fall. As the fox looked up the blue flash appeared in front of him and the remaining Bots, a blue hedghog, Sonic.

Sonic - " I've heard of low. But pickin on a kid is way low for you guys."

Manic - "You can say that agian Bro."

A green hedgehog appeared on a hover board, sitting at a drum set, Manic.

"**PRIORITY ONE HEDGEHOGS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST**"

Sonic - "Not a chance metal-heads!"

Sonic touched the pendent around his neck, an in a bright glow appeared a guitar. As the Bots began to aim, Sonic shot off laser shots contacting with ths Bots head on, knocking them to the ground, smoke seaping from there heads. Sonic gave a sigh.

Sonic - "The'll never learn."

Manic - "So true."

As Manic landed, both instruments returned to there owns pendents.

Manic - "Hows the kid?"

The two brothers turned and found the young fox passed out on the ground.

Sonic - "Poor kid. He's gotta be tired after being chased by those lame-o's."

Robotnik's headquarters came in to view. Inside Sleet and Dingo walked through an automatic door and entered a room with many screens.

Sleet - "Dr. Robotnic, I have good news for you sir."

Sleet stood a few steps in front of Dingo as he adressed Robotnic whom sat in a large chair. He turned in the chair and looked down at Sleet and Dingo.

Robotnic - "Have you brought the once I've asked for to the palace?"

Sleet - "Yes sir. With no problems what so ever."

Robotnic stood and walked to a monitor on a large computer.

Robotnic - "Good. Very Good."

Sleet - "Yes sir. Actualy sir the repairs on the surveillance systems in main of the sectors are still unuseable. It's getting harder for security to pick up any Hedghog activaty."

Robotnic - "At this point in my plan Sleet surveillance is the least of my worries at the time. I don't need the added mention of those blasted Hedghogs!"

Robotnic turned towards Sleet and Dingo who now shock with fear.

Sleet - "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

Robotnic returned to the screen.

Robotnic - " And at any rate. This plan has no effect on Oueen Aleena's brats to even get them intrested. And besides, by tommorrow I won't need to worry about them every again. Now get out of my sight!"

Sleet - "Yes sir. Right away sir."

Sleet and Dingo returned through the automatic doors as quickly as they could.

Dingo - "Hey Sleet. What's the Doc all edgey over?"

Sleet - "I'll explan it to you later."

The young fox laid covered on an old couch. As he opened his eyes he zolted upwards with a gasp.

Sonia - "Don't worry little guy, your safe here."

The fox turned towards the female voice and say a purple Hedgehog sitting near him.

Fox - "Who're you?"

Sonia - " My names Sonia. I'm with the Freedom Fighters. Theres nothing to be scared of now."

Fox - The Freedom Fighters?! Realy?!"

Sonic - " Thats right kiddo! You are in the presents of the one and only Sonic Underground."

At a door way in the room stood Sonic with a bag. Manic followed in behind.

Manic - "Your braggin again Bro."

The two brohters joined their sister beside the fox.

Manic - "So little dude, whats your name?"

Fox - "Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

Sonic - "Awsome nickname Tails. The names Sonic."

Manic - "Manic. Nice meetin you Tails."

Sonia - Okay,okay. Introductions finished. Now Tails why don't you tell us why you were being chased by those Swatbots."

Tails - "Well I was sent here to find the Freedom Fighters, and all of you actualy."

Sonic- "What for?"

Tails - "My friends Violet and Evette have been taken prisoner by Robotnik."

Sonic - " Well thats all I gotta hear."

Sonia - "Sonic!"

Manic - "Yeah me too."

Sonia - "Manic!"

Manic -"Come on sis, Robo-butt kidnapped his friends we gotta help them."

Sonia - I understand that but we can't just go off looking for them, they could be anywhere! We need more information."

Tails watched the siblings talk as Sonic zipped over and gave him the bag. Opening it he found fresh chilly dogs ready to be eatten, which he began eatting.

Cyrus -"I might be able to help with that."

In throught the doors walked a lion with a serious face.

Sonic - " What ya got buddy?"

Cyrus - " Well first I over heard the conversation at the door and I have the info your looking for Sonia. Come with me."

Tails finished his snack, removed the blanket, and followed Cyrus and the Hegdehog siblings, along with his backpack out of the room.

The Royal Palace was lite up with light, Swatbots guarding the entrance. Inside a lite hallway four Swatbots walked with a dark cloaked figure. They turned and headed down a staircase. The dimly lite stone hallway lead to a metal door. The Swatbots moved aside and the figure stood infront of the door as it opened and the figure walked inside. Inside the room was another figure sat on a pile of straw in a patch covered cloak. The sitting figure looked up.

Jailed Girl - "Sis?"

Cloaked Girl - "Yes. It's me."

J. Girl - "Your going through with it?"

C. Girl - "I have no choice! I'm not letting you get Robotized!"

J. Girl - "But you do! (Whispers) If we can get away before it's time.."

C.Girl - "It's impossible...Unless were helped by the freedom fighters, theres no chance."

The bright lights of a chandelier glowed bright above a lavish room of green, gold and white marble. A figure of a girl in a shappire blue and white gown with long white hair, and a white fluffy tail, paced in front of open balcany doors, the white nearly see through curtains blowing in the breeze. Returning to the balcany the front doors opened. The girl stood, her long white gloved arms crossed, and did not turn. Robotnik entered.

Robotnik - "Good Evening my dear. I hope your living conditions are up to standers?"

The girl said noting.

Robotnik - "Aw the sweet sound of your silence is wonderful. So obidient, brave, and beautiful."

The girl said nothing as her fists clenched. Robotnik turned and began to leave.

Robotnik - "Just rememeber my dear, If you continue this behavour, your sister will be safe and out of harms way."

The doors shut and Robotnik was gone. The girl dropped her arms and turned. The girl had pale sky blue fur and cresent shaped bangs parted in the center, which added to her violet eyes. Eyes that looked at the door with anger. Turning her head she walked out on to the balcany and looked out in to the distance of the city beyound the palace walls.

C.Girl -"Please..Be safe Tail's"

In a large room underground stood Sonic,Sonia,Manic, Tail's, and Cyrus. They stood around a table computer togather.

Cyrus - Today inteligence reported the arrival of a transport ship from Ivy Hill to the royal palace by Sleet and Dingo. It's cargo, two female minks."

Tails - "Thats gotta be Violet and Evette!"

Cyrus - " After hearing the names of your friends Tails I came to that same conclution."

Sonic - " Ivy Hill? Ivy Hill? I know I've heard that name somewhere."

Sonia - " Ivy Hill is the cities food and watermain suppliers. It's centered around Mt. Mobious and is off limits for anyone to leave or enter with out Robotniks say so."

Manic - " Okay I get that, but whats Robuttnik want with Tails's friends?"

Cyrus - " Good question and I've got the answer. Ivy Hill isn't over run with the problems that face this city, or atleast not as bad. With the Revolt last year, Robotnik took his loses and gave Ivy Hill more freedom as it has a wealthy populous, and because of the the remaining royal family, twin sisters Princess Violet and Princess Evette."

Sonic - " Twin?

Manic - "Princess?

Sonia - "What would Robotnik gain by taken two Princesses in charge of keeping people alive prisoner?"

Cyrus - "I can answer that question too. This feed was sent out about a hafe hour ago."

Cyrus typed in a few combinations on the computer key pad and an image of Robotnik's head appeared.

Virtual Robotnik - Citizens of Robotropilous! I Dr. Robotnik have great news! Tonight, at Midnight, Princess Violet of Ivy Hill has agreed to be my bride. This is by invitation only and is strickly a private affair! Any party crashers will be swiftly delt with! Have a plasant evening."

Tails - "Oh no Violet."

Tails hugs his backpack as Sonic pounches his left palm with his right fist.

Sonic - "Agreed my spines!"

Manic - "Totaly Bro. Theres no way a Princess would marry Robotnik."

Sonia - "No woman with two percent of a brain would marry Robotnik period! She's being forced I know it!"

Tails - "Please?! Please save Violet and Evette?! Please?!"

Sonic - " Don't worry Tail's, we'll get'em back for ya, Sonic Underground Style!"

_**Time Is Runnin' Out** _

_**(For more fun look up song on Youtube)**_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** Whoooo, Whoo! Whooo, whoo! Whoooo, Whoo!_ (The siblings and Tails grab their gear)

_**(Sonic -)** Time, time, time, time!_ (Veiw of Princess Violet on her balcany)  
_Time is runnin' out!_ (Tail's flys and Sonic pulls Sonia & Manic as they streak across the city towards the Palace)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -) **Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Whooooo, Whoo!)_ (The city goes by as they get closer every secound, soon arriving near the gate,hidden.)

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_ (Violet stands looking at her soon to be wedding dress, her eyes swell and she starts to cry)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Whooooo, Whoo!)_ (Tails flys the siblings over the wall with all his strength)  
l  
_**(Sonic -)** So just keep thinkin' if we make it._

_How much we'll have to show for it. _(Violet thinks of Evette in prison, sitting in the dark as tears fall from her covered eyes)

l

_**(All 3 -)** We can't give up! There's too much at stake_ (The team sneaks around the ground avoiding detecton of the Swatbots)

l

**(_Sonic -)_**_Come on, baby! Let's go for it!_ (They make a dash for the near by wall as the Bots leave)

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out! _(Robotnik prepairs for his wedding in his room, his gertel failing him by popping off with a snap)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Whooooo, Whoo!)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_ (The team slits as Manic & Sonia go in to the secret passages, Sonic with Tails head to Violet)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)**(Whooooo, Whoo!) _(Manic & Sonia enter a large opening with many paths)

_**(Sonic -)** So just keep thinkin' if we make it._

_How much we'll have to show for it._ (Violet sits on the floor with tears as she thinks of huging Tails again.)

l

_**(All 3 -) **We'll never stop! Till we reach the top!_ (Sonic and Tails get caught by a Bot / Manic & Sonia head down a stair way)  
l

l

_**(Sonic -)** Come on, baby, let's go for it!_ (The Bot is delt with quickly and Sonic and Tails cover up the mess)

l

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out! _(Violet walks towards the balcany shacking her head side to side then looks up)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Whooooo, Whoo!)_ (Manic and Sonia look lost in the passage ways)

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out! _(Robotnik stands fully dressed and ready for his wedding with an evil grin)

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Time)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_

_**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Whoo, Whoo!)_

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out! _(Sonic and Tails look up towards Violets balcany behind a wall)

**(Sonia and Manic -)** (Whoo, Whoo!)

_**(Sonic -)** Time is runnin' out!_ (Violet looks towards the Grandfather clock as it ticks closer to midnight onward)

_**Time: 10:55 pm**_


	2. Wedding Bell Blues: Like a Dream PART 2

_**Wedding Bell Blues: Like a Dream **_

_**(Part 2)**_

Queen Aleena - "Ivy Hill is truly the only other Kingdom to be able to live their normal peaceful lives.

My children will soon found out, even a normal life can be changed in an instent. By the simpilest of emotions."

The royal palace in the night was still lite with light.Below in the secret tunnels,light wasn't as pentaful in the stone passageways.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever.

Sonia and Manic walk through the tunnels and reach a staircase with a door at the top.

Manic walks in front with one torch. Sonia walks behind him with another.

As they reach the stairs Sonia is splashed with mudd by a rodent.

Sonia (Angerly) - Ahhh! I'll right thats it! I want out of this place! The lack of light fine! The rodents fine! But not mudd on my best pair of boots!"

Manic - Aw,come on sis. It's just a little mudd. We gotta keep looking for Tails friends."

Sonia - You go up first. I'll meet you once the mudds off my boots. There no chance I'm letting the stain set in perminetly."

Manic continued up the stairs as Sonia lite a near by torch with her own. Manic walked to the stairs verys top and pulled on the door.It moves.

Manic - "Awsome."

Opening the old door he found a hallway lined with secret passage entrances, that where covered in cobwebs and dust. Each door had a peephole big enough to see inside the next room. Manic looked in the first hole. He saw a pile of straw under chains. He had found the palaces dungon.

He looked in each hole untill he saw a figure moved with in one.

Manic - "Ha! Pay Dirt."

He opened the door and saw a figure sitting on a pile of straw dressed in a patch covered cloak.

Jailed Girl - "Who's there?"

Manic - "Don't worry I'm with the Freedom fighters, Tails sent us."

Jailed Girl - "Tails! He's alright?!"

The girl stood quickly from the straw.

Manic - "Just fine. That little dudes the bravest kid I know. The names Manic by the way. So are you Violet or..?"

Jailed Girl - "Evette. I'm Princess Evette."

Evette removed the cloak revealing that she was a white mink with Blond hair. A green green halter top,black miniskirt,and green and black boots.Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had green eyes, and a long fluffy tail. Manic just staired at her. The images of hearts around her face took over his sight.

Manic (Dreamy) - "Wowww..."

_**Like A Dream **_

_(Look up this song on Youtube by Jem for a better idea.)_

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Manic has hearts in his eyes)

(Evette -) I appear to you  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Manic and Evette stair at each other)

(Evette -) That is comin true  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)I will lead you to a place you've never seen before (Hearts circle around them)

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Manic appears in a garden)

(Evette -)Where you're far from care (Evette stand behind a tall bush and giggles)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Manic chases her as she runs off past an invisible rock band)

(Evette -)Music everywhere

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Manic runs through a bright doorway.)

(Evette -)Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore( Evette runs up a staircase, Manic follows to the top to a lake side tree swing)

(Evette -)Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice (Evette sits on the swing and blows a kiss to Manic)

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)(Manic runs over to te swing)

(Evette -)I appear to you (Manic pushes Evette on the swing)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)That is comin true (The swing slows and the two stair at each other.)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)I will lead you to a place you've never seen before ( Water splashes at Manic at the lakes edge)

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)Where you're far from care (Manic wipes his face and watches Evette laugh)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Manic splashes Evette with water)

(Evette -)Music everywhere (She gaurds from getting wet with her tail)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore (The two chase each other around the tree)

(Evette -)Follow the sound of my voice, (The two run over to a patch of flowers)  
I'll give you reason to rejoice (Evette jumps on Manic and the two fall)

(Sisters -) (Like a Dream) (Flowers fly through the air)

(Evette -)Baby, come with me (The two lay in the flowers face to face)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)Life will be (Evette smiles at him)  
(Sisters -) (Like a Dream)

(Evette -)Mmmmm, ( Manic retains his dreamy look)  
(Sisters -) Like a Dream!

Still in his look of attraction towards Evette, he sighs. Evette notices and blushes litely.

Sonia - "Manic? Manic?!"

Manic - "Wha?! Huh?!"

Manic returned to reality from Sonia's call. Evette giggled slightly.

Sonia - "I've been calling you for over five minutes you know."

Manic laughed and rubbed his head.

Manic - "Sorry sis. Oh by the way, this is Evette."

Sonia looked over to a waving Evette in the corner.

Evette - "Hi there, nice to meet you."

Sonia - "So your one of Tails friends? Where's your sister?"

Evette - "You probley know that Robotnic wants to marry her, so he told her if she didn't marry him, I'd be Robotized!"

Manic - "Totaly low for Robo-butt."

Sonia - "Very low. But don't worry, our brother Sonic and Tails are looking for Violet as we speak."

Evette - " Good. If I escape before the wedding, she won't have that fear and Robotonik can't keep her here.

Sonia - " Okay then lets go. Once were outside the palace walls we'll contact Sonic and Tails."

Sonia left the room with Evette and Manic following.

Manic - "Lady's first."

Manic said with a bow. Evette giggled.

Evette - What a gentleman my hero is."

Evette left the room. Manic stood and was pleased with himself.

Manic (Whispered) - "YES!"

The ballroom was once again decorated for a wedding. The darker colors were something that Robotnic favored other then white. Robornic walked in through a door from behind the arragned alter, and up to the the center walkway. He was followed by Sleet and Dingo.

Sleet - "Sir I can safely say that everything will be perfect for the wedding."

Dingo - "Yea Boss, everythings perfect."

Robotnic - "To perfect.."

Sleet - " Sir?"

Robotnic - " I have two Princesses in my capture yet nothing on any kind of attemped rescue."

Sleet - "Sir perhaps they believe it's another trap."

Robotnic walked on to the alter.

Robotnic - "It is a possiblity. And it would be fun to see their faces when they found out it wasn't a trap. But just to be safe I want both of you to go and check on Princess Evette and make sure she's still in her cell. If she's gone then my plan is going just they way I want it to."

Sleet and Dingo - "Sir!"

With in a few minutes Sleet and Dingo arrived done in the dungon.

Dingo - "Hey Sleet, what the doc mean by his plan?"

Sleet - "I don't know dunderhead. Wanting the Princess gone is little strange if you ask me."

The arrived at Evette's cell and opened it.

Sleet - "Pardon the intrution Princess."

Sleet looked up and Evette was gone, but the secret door was still open.

Sleet -"Come on! We need to get her back!"

Dingo - "But I thought it was ok from her to be gone?"

Sleet - " Okay or not we can't let her escape!"

Down in the large hallway heading towards the exit, Sonia, Manic, and Evette walked through the open space.

Sonia - "I can't believe it!"

Evette - " I know."

Manic - " So your sister's gotta marry Robuttnic or...?"

Evette - "Like I said, I get Robotized."

Sonia - "I knew Robotnic was evil but this is just...AHHH!"

Evette - "Violet loves me to the point that she would marry someone she doesn't love to protect me. But I'd get Robotized before I'd let that happen!"

Manic and Sonia smiled at Evette. Then the sound of a motor was heard.

Manic - "Dude I'm startin to hear things."

Evette - "I don't think so!"

They turned and saw Sleet coming at them on the transformed Dingo motorcycle.

Sleet - "Stop right there Hedgehogs!"

Manic - "Come on lets move it!"

Manic grabbed Evettes hand and pulled her towards the exit with Sonia following. Reaching the tunnel Evette picked up a baseball sized rock and through it at Sleet. It conected with his face and he went flying as Dingo drove in to a wall. Evette rejoined Manic and Sonia.

Evette - "I realy hit him!"

Manic - "Mega nice shot Babe."

Sonia - "Manic?!"

Manic - "What?"

The group of three ran through the secret entrance and disappered. Dingo was covered in rocks as Sleet sat up in a daze.

Sleet - "What a woman.."

He then past back out.

Violet stood on her balacany looking out on to the city, then walked back in sied sadly. Below her near by was Tail's and Sonic.

Tails - "It's Violet!"

Sonic - "You sure?"

Tails turned.

Tails - "I know Violet anywhere. It's her alright!"

Sonic - "Alright then lets get up there."

As Sonic prepaired to take off, Tails stopped him.

Tails - "Wait Sonic. Let me go up first. Violet would want to know if I was alright.."

Sonic - "Kay. Becareful little bro."

Tails hovered for a sec and then flew up towards the balacany. He landed and dashed to the open doorway, Looking inside Violet stood watching the Grandfather clock tick away. She turned around with a sad look apon her face.

Tails - "Violet?"

Violet looked up.

Violet - "Tails?! Tails!"

The to ran to each other and hugged.

Violet - "I'm so glad your okay! But how did you get here? Did you find the freedom fighters?"

Tails - "Sure did! Come on we gotta get you outta here!"

As Tails began to pull her towards the door she stopped him.

Violet - "Wait Tails I can't leave with out knowing Evie's safe first."

Tails - "But Violet if we don't leave now, you'll have to marry Robotnic!"

Before Violet could speak again a knock on the door was heard. Violet looked at the door with fear for Tails.

Violet - "Tails go quickly! I'll be fine just go hurry!"

Tails looked sad as he ran out the balacany doors as Violet turned to the swatbots coming in to her room. Down below, Sonic watched Tails return.

Sonic - "Whats up? Where is she?"

Tails - "She won't leave until Evette is safe. And now those swatbots are in there with her."

Sonic - "Just great. Now what'll we do?"

The communicater then hist with stactic.

Sonia - "Sonic. Sonic come in."

Sonic - " Whats up sis?"

Sonia - " We're outside the palace walls with Princess Evette. Do you have Violet?"

Sonic - " Oh man this is perfect timing you guys."

Sonia - "What? Whats the matter?"

Tails - "Violet wouldn't leave her room unless she knew Evette was safe. Now she has swatbots with her."

Sonia - "Oh dear."

Manic - "Yo sis, check this out."

Sonia - "What is it Manic?"

The group watched as the gate to the palace was closed.

Manic - "What the deal? Why'd they be closin the gates so early?"

Sonia - "Your right. The weddings not until midnight."

Evette - "Midnight? Thats what you were told?!"

Sonia - "Yes. It was a big annocment."

Evette - "But Violet said its at eleven thirty!"

Sonia - " What?!"

Manic - "No way."

The communicater then hist with stactic again.

Sonic - "You sibs?! Whats up?!"

Manic - "Mondo problem bro."

Sonia - "Sonic we've been tricked the weddings at eleven thirty not midnight! Which is in.. Five Minutes! You have to get Violet now!"

Sonic - "Gotcha! Come one Tails!"

With that Sonic and Tails raced off towards the great hall with only minutes to spare.


	3. Wedding Bell Blues: Rescue? Part 3

_Wedding Bell Blues: Rescue?_

_(Part 3)_

Oueen Aleena - With every succes comes disappointment. One must never count only on there outer abilites in the fight for freedom. But look inside to their inner abilites, a magic all of their own."

Outside the palace walls, Sonia, Manic, and Evette hide from veiw. The gate to the palace closed and gaurded.

Sonia - "This is bad."

Manic - "I'm startin to think we should have called Bro sooner."

Sonia - "I feel the same way. But now.."

Sonia looked at her watch again.

Sonia - " Eleven Thirty."

Manic - "Come on Bro you gotta move it."

Evette -_ "Violet.."_

The group of three looked up at the palace.

The great hall was ready and filled with guests of high class. The room was wel gaurded, with swatbots at every door or exit. Violet,veil covering her face, was lead out on to the crimson red carpet by swatbots.

Up in the gallery of the hall, Sonic and Tails appeared looking over the edge.

Tails - "Sonic? What'er we gonna do?"

Sonic - "I don't know little Bro. We just gotta wait for an opening."

Back in a spare room Robotnic stood looking done on Sleet and Dingo which both had ice packs on their heads.

Robotnic - "So Evette is gone is she?"

Sleet - "I'm sorry sir. We tried to get her back, but.."

Robotnic - " Stop with the apology. I already told you have Evette gone is no problem at all."

Dingo - "But Dr. Robotnic, I thought ya needed th mink girl to marry the other mink girl."

Robotnic - "For once you brian works. But you see I have a wedding gift for my bride."

Violet stood at the alter on a round platform. Robotnic entered and walked towards Violet.

Sonic - "RoButtnic."

Robotnic turned towards the crowd.

Robotnic - "Ladies and Gentleman. I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding to the lovely Princess Violet of IvyHill. I'd also like to add that after the wedding to join us for a royal Robotizing."

Violet - "But you said you wouldn't Robotize Evette!"

Robotnic - "My dear. I'm not Robotizing your sister. I'm Robotizing YOU! I'll have IvyHill and be a King all in one!"

The crowd was shocked and began to whisper amoung themselves.

Tails - "Violet no!"

Sonic - "I knew this would happen, nothing Robotnic says is the full truth. I'm going now!"

Tails - "Wait Sonic?!"

Sonic - "What is it Tails?"

Tails opened up his little back pack. And pulled out a gold braclet looking object.

Tails - "Take this."

Sonic - " Sorry little bro. I'm not one for jewelry."

Tails - "Not that. Its a Power Ring. It'll make you run faster.Just grasp it.

Sonic took the ring then watched the platform Violet stood on become the Robotizer.Sonic grasped the ring and as he revved he bolted from the gallery causing a shock through the crowd.

Robotnic - "The Hedgehog!"

Sonic easily dissabled the swatbots just by running through them.

Robotnic - "This can't be possible! He's become faster!"

As Sonic took out two more swatbots Sleet and Dingo entered the room just in time to get a spin test of Sonic's new speed.

Sonic - "This is awsome! Now for Violet."

Sonic dashed towards Robotnic and spun him around, grabbing Violet bride style.

Tails watched then followed Sonic from the gallery. Once out of site, Sonic stopped and put Violet down.

Sonic - "Aw Man that was Awsome!"

Violet removed her veil as Sonic remembered the rush he felt from the Power Ring.

Violet - "You saved me... Thank you.."

Violet spoke sweetly.

Sonic - "No...problemo..."

Sonic began normaly but it was the first time Sonic saw Violet and he soon felt limp. Her eyes were a pericing violet. The two locked eyes and smiled at each other. That was until Tails appeared.

Tails - "Sonic! Violet! Help!"

The two looked towards Tails call. He was being chased by swatbots.Sonic dashed off and had Tails grab on to him, then returned to Violet and picked her up once more running up and over the palace gate.

Robotnic stood in a hover car as it returned to his base.

Robotnic - "That Hedgedog! That blasted Hedgehog! He's ruined my plan again!"

Sleet - "Sir perhaps it's time we tried some other kind of tactic."

Robotnic - "Another tactic?! Hmm yes. (He thinks for a moment.) Thats it! I know just how to get rid of those pests once and for all!"

As the hover car returned to the base Robotnic was heard laughing with great pleasure.

Now back to the underground. Violet, Evette, and Tails were reunited.

Sonia - "Oh isn't that cute."

Sonic and Manic - "Yeah... Realy..cute."

The brothers were still fawning over the sisters.

Sonia - "I'm so glad that your all togather again."

Violet - "Thank you so much for helping us."

Tails - "Hey I helped too!"

Evette - "Oh Tails!"

Evette hugged Tails tight and Violet giggled.

_**Were Okay **_

_(Word changed to fit)_

_(Look up I'm Okay from Jem)_

Violet - Sometimes we felt so alone ever since,  
Sometimes don't know where to turn,  
Or who to call our friends!

But We're okay!

Evette - (We're okay)!

Violet - We have faith in our selves!  
We're okay!

Evette - (We're okay)!

Violet - We're gonna make it through the day!

Sisters - We're okay

Evette - Sometimes, We go through so much in our minds!  
Sometimes, the space that we need  
Is no place we could find!

But We're okay!

Violet - (We're okay!)

Evette - I have faith in myself!  
We're okay!

Violet - (We're okay)!

Evette - I'm gonna make it through the day!

We're okay

Violet - We're okay!

Evette - (We're okay)!  
Violet - I have faith in myself!  
Evette -We're okay!

Violet - (We're okay!)  
Evette -I'm gonna make it through the day!  
We're okay

Violet -(We're okay!)

Evette- We're okay!

Sisters -(We're okay!)

Sisters - We're okay!


End file.
